


You Tilt When You Should Withdraw

by newbie



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is used to getting what he wants and what he wants is William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Tilt When You Should Withdraw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so feedback is appreciated!

Edward knew the consequences of his pursuit of Sir William could prove deadly but he didn’t care. His father, the king, had told him if he ever heard anyone talking about his son’s indulgences he’d have his head, it wasn’t good form for people to know that the prince had never consummated his marriage. He made it clear to Edward that he could easily have one of his men, his own army, kill him in battle and caulk it up to an unfortunate accident. Edward didn’t care it just meant he had to be all the more careful in his pursuit of his desires.

He watched William’s men bid him goodnight. The fact that his men were so loyal spoke volumes about the kind of man William was. It meant that he was a good man, rather than fear him, his men respected him, Edward couldn’t help but find that sexy. When he was sure no one was watching Edward swiftly made his way to William’s tent.

Edward quietly pulled open the tent and saw William facing the opposite direction arguing with himself. “Get it together Will, you nearly lost today! If Sir Phillip hadn’t slid off his horse on that last blow you just might have.” William turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the prince standing before him watching him.

“My Lord, you startled me. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Oh is your tent not open for your prince?” Edward said with a grin, teasing was so fun.

“Oh quite the contrary my Lord my tent is always at your disposal, if it weren’t for you I’d be long dead.”

“Good. So I am welcome to come and go as I please?” Edward answered his grin growing wider, they both knew the answer.

“Why yes please make yourself comfortable. Is there something I can do for you? I am of course at your service.” William said nervously. What was that feeling in the pit of his stomach? He shouldn’t feel this way, he felt as he did when he was courting Jocelyn and that was a dangerous feeling, Edward was royalty, way out of William’s reach. Especially when they both knew he wasn’t really nobility.

“No please Will continue beating yourself up, I don’t want to interrupt you, I only wished to congratulate you in person on Tournament Champion. I understand it was a close call.” Edward said while making himself comfortable by lying on Will’s bed.

“Well yes it was. I almost lost to Sir Phillip. If I didn’t de-horse him I would have.” William said with a frown.

“Well the important thing is that you did de-horse him, and you can add another trophy to your mantle.” Edward tapped the bed beckoning William to join him. 

William walked over and plopped on the bed with a sigh. “Oh my Lord, I don’t even care for trophies or winning every tournament. I was frustrated because I know how disappointed my wife would have been if I didn’t win.”

“I thought Lady Jocelyn didn’t care about tournaments and trophies?” Edward replied with a disapproving look. “I had heard that she was even willing to run away with you and live in squallier when they came to arrest you.” Edward placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and began to rub them. He let out a little purr and Edward’s resolve to make him his was stronger than ever.

“Yes it’s true she was willing to run away with me, but once I became world champion and we were married all that changed. She always said that she envied the poor because they could marry for love, but once I had fame and fortune all that changed. She insisted we acquire land, and servants, and she had to have all the finest things. I barely recognize the woman I love anymore.” He said with sadness and betrayal in his voice. “My lord, you shouldn’t be doing this. You are royalty and I am but a humble knight.”

“I want to do it; it angers me to see you so upset. Lady Jocelyn doesn’t know how lucky she is to have such a kind and fair husband.” He replied while rubbing even deeper into William's shoulders.

“Oh my lord, you are as talented with your hands as you are in battle. Oh Edward!” William said his voice deep with desire. He mustn’t address the prince like this, he must apologize at once. “I mean thank you Prince Edward.”

Edward knew William would be his, he could feel the desire welling up inside of him the heat between their bodies let him know that his desire was reciprocated. “No, please Will, do call me Edward, we are old friends after all. In fact let me remove your tunic so I can better ease both your mind and body.” Edward answered while removing William’s tunic exposing he broad shoulders red hot from Edward’s rubbing. “Now lie on your stomach and let me use my talented hands to pamper our tournament champion.” He rolled William onto his stomach and began to sit on his waist and give him a deep and thorough message.

“Oh my lor, I mean Edward that feels amazing. I can’t believe the crown prince is on top of me touching me as no one has before and making me feel so… so...” William let out the sexiest noise Edward had ever heard. It was a deep growl and Edward’s body responded. He was sure William must have felt his stiffening cock against his back but decided not to address it just yet. He was having too much fun making William’s body quivere below him with desire.

“This is too much Edward.” William replied as he gulped back another purr. “I am not even Nobel we both know it, I don’t…” Before he could finish his sentence Edward forcefully flipped William over so that he was on his back with the Black Prince hovering above him. Edward could have a mean streak when pushed. They were face to face now, Edward on top of William his face red with anger.

“Were you not listening to me when I knighted you William? My word is beyond contestation! If I say you are from an ancient royal line it is true.” He was shouting in William’s face. William could taste Edward’s breath and though in that moment he feared for his life, he’d heard of Edward’s temper but had never experienced it first hand, he couldn’t help but get aroused.

“Now Will I never wish to hear you say you are not of Nobel blood again. Do you understand me?” Edward said with a smile, he could feel William’s arousal underneath him. He saw the look of both fear and pleasure across William’s face.

“Yes Edward I understand.” William said their faces were pressed so close together their lips nearly touched. After William answered he swallowed deep trying to think of anything other than how sexy Edward was when he was angry. He could feel Edward’s cock pressed hard against his own but he didn’t dare make the first move.

“Good. Do you like having your prince on top of you William?” Edward said while pressing his waist down harder on William’s. William’s body ached with a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. Having Edward press hard and with more force on his body left William short of breath but he let out a deep throaty gasp.

“I take it from your face flushing, sweating, and cock growing harder against mine you do?” He said with a smile that made William’s heart race even faster than it already was he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Edward wasn’t going to kiss William, he wanted to see how long it would take for William to make a move, and instead he pressed down deeper his own cock now aching with a pain that made him even more excited.

“Sir William, do you want to kiss me?” Edward asked after a few more minutes of silence, which felt like an eternality to William. William knew that Edward’s desire was as strong as his own and he gave in and pressed his lips against the prince’s. William let his tongue dance in Edward’s mouth and his prince responded by deepening the kiss. Only when he felt he would faint did Edward pull away.

“I knew you’d be as passionate in bed as you are in the joust.” Edward said while catching his breath.

“And you also Edward.” William panted. “No one has ever made me feel as much pleasure as you just have. Edward I’m yours for the taking.”

Edward didn’t need telling twice, as William was in the middle of talking he began to rip off his clothes. William followed Edward’s lead and pulled his tunic over his shoulders. Edward looked even better out of clothes then he did in them. How could William have never realized his desire for Edward? It was so obvious to him now. They were naked, Edward sitting on top of William his cock in full view. William licked his lips and swallowed hard he was nervous now seeing just how big Edward was.

“Now William I want you to relax I plan on making your body feel amounts of pleasure you’ve never felt. I need you to focus because I don’t want you to release just yet. Can you do that for me?”

“I can try Edward but I’m honestly in shock that I haven’t released yet.”

“It’s all right if you do I’ll take it as a complement but do try and hold back it’ll make it better for both of us.”

William nodded. Edward leaned forward and kissed him again, he then moved from his lips to his neck. Edward licked and nibbled behind William's ear, he liked how it made him growl and his body arch up in response. Edward began the painfully slow process of kissing and licking his was down William’s chest. He was thoroughly enjoying claiming his prize. Finally he reached William’s cock. Much to William's surprise and delight Edward began to take him in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on William’s ever growing cock. ‘How can he do this to me? I’m harder than I’ve ever been. I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. God he’s better at this than Jocelyn.’ William thought while he body arched up eagerly letting his prince take him. He let out a deep moan and Edward stopped what he was doing. He slowly pulled away from William’s cock and licked the tip tasting him.

He looked up at William, “Your seed tastes as sweet as you are.” William tried to let out a laugh but it came out as a moan of pleasure.

“Oh Edward holding back is excruciating. Please let me release.” Edward sat up his cock again in full view.

“Not to worry my love soon enough. I want us to release together I’ve been holding back as well.” William stared at Edward’s cock then and tried to take it in his mouth. “No no no I plan on making you mine get on your knees.” Much to his chagrin, he wanted to taste Edward as he had tasted him, William did as he was told and knelt before his prince.

Edward sucked on his figures thoroughly wetting them and then slid one inside William. William let out a cry of pleasure. Edward reached down and gave his own cock a tug. They both moaned loudly. Edward began to slide another finger in, widening William. William hissed with a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Edward you tease, please... Oh God! Please just take me.”

“Not yet one more finger.” Edward replied while sliding a third figure inside him. William slid his body back forcing Edward’s figures deeper inside him.

Edward responded by giving William’s cock a hard tug.

“OH GOD!” they both screamed.

“Now I’ll take you.” Edward said while wrapping his arms across William chest pulling him upright on his knees. He spit on his hand, stroked his already leaky cock with it and slid it inside William.

“OH EDWARD.”

“OH WILLIAM”

They both screamed out in pleasure Edward thrusting deeper and harder inside of William. He could tell it wasn’t going to take long for them to release. William wrapped his arm around Edward’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Edward responded by deepening the kiss and they both released deep and hard, Edward inside of William and William all over the bed. They fell back onto the bed both of their bodies throbbing with pleasure.

After a few minutes of gasping and panting William finally broke the silence, “Edward you were right you made my body feel massive amounts of pleasure like never before.”

Edward took a deep breath before responding, he wanted to smell the mixture of sweat, sex, and seed, “William you are a very willing lover, even I felt massive amounts of pleasure like never before.”

“Really?” William answered with a smile, clearly the prince was more experienced than him and it felt good to hear he was a good lover.

“Yes William I didn’t take you for having a lack of confidence.” Edward said with a yawn but he got no reply, William was sound asleep on his chest. As Edward began to nod off he knew this would be the first of many nights with Sir William.


	2. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward lets William take him, William doesn't disappoint.

William woke up in a cold sweat he had a terrible dream. He looked around the tent no one was there. "Well Edward isn't here," he said with a frown.

"But at least his father's men didn't rush in and kills us," he spoke aloud to no one at all. He lay down on his bed, why was he feeling so sad? Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his tent. Edward entered and William shot up his frown quickly turning to a huge smile.

"What's wrong? You look flushed!" Edward said as he rushed to William's side.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream, then you were gone and I got sad, then when you entered I was excited to see it wasn't all a dream."

Edward gently kissed William, "I only left to relieve myself I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. What happened in the dream?" He asked while making himself comfortable next to William.

"Don't worry about it I know now it was only a dream," William replied with sadness in his voice.

"Please tell me perhaps talking about it will make you feel better, I despise seeing you so sad," he said while he ran his fingers threw William's hair.

"Well we were laying on my bad our bodies intertwined," remembering it stirred William's cock but he kept talking Edward wanted to hear his nightmare.

"Well that clearly isn't the bad part," Edward answered with a grin. Could he read William so easily already? Could he tell William was getting aroused?

"No its not. We were in bed and all of the sudden knights come bursting in swords at the ready and ripped us apart," tears began to fill William's eyes and Edward wrapped him in a strong hug.

"You don't have to go on I think I get where this is going," Edward said while holding William's face in his hands.

"No it is making me feel better to let it out. So these armed knights where holding us apart and then in walks you father." Edward winced at that statement he definitely knew where this was going.

"The King didn't even look at me, he addressed only you he said, 'Son I warned you what would happen if I heard of your indiscretions. I'm sorry but you're not fit to be king, you are a stain on our family that shall be removed!' then he stabbed you! I tried to break free but I couldn't." Tears flowed down William's face and Edward had to wipe away a few of his own.

"Then I woke up and was relieved but also deeply saddened that you weren't here. I was glad because it meant you weren't dead but sad because I thought that it meant you had never come to my tent," William said after composing himself.

"Oh William, I promise you we'll be careful nothing like that will..." before Edward could finish his sentence William kissed him deep and forcefully. He couldn't bear to hear Edward say that wouldn't happen because it very well could so he did the only thing he could think of to get Edward to shut up.

When William finally broke the hold he had on Edward's mouth Edward gasped for air, "William," he said his voice letting William know he was eager for more. William looked down at Edward's stiffening cock, he couldn't believe his prince wanted him to take control but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to claim Edward as he had claimed him. He kissed Edward again even deeper, more forceful, with a sense of urgency. This might be the only chance William ever gets to make Edward his and he was going to make it count.

Edward broke the kiss this time and threw gasps he begged, "Take me... Oh God Will!" William grabbed Edward's cock and began forcefully stroking it.

"William I'm yours." That's what he wanted to hear, William tossed Edward onto his stomach and began kissing and licking his way down Edward's chiseled back. His prince's body spasmed with pleasure as William licked his sweet spot between his legs. He felt Edward's body shake almost violently, had he made him release already?

William reached under and felt Edward's dripping cock, with a smile so big it made his mouth hurt William said, "Oh Edward you released so quickly I haven't had a chance to claim you yet."

Edward arched he neck so he could see William beaming with pride, "Well you'll just have to make me release again," his eyes darted to William's throbbing cock, "now get that inside of me!" With the hand he had grabbed Edward; William gave himself a quick stroke to make sure he was slick enough.

Edward arched his back impatiently waiting for William to enter him and enter him William did; he rammed his huge cock deep inside of Edward. Through gritted teeth Edward let out a moan.

"I'm sorry..." William panted.

"Was that too rough?" He asked while pushing himself even deeper inside his prince.

"God NO! DON'T EVER STOP TAKE ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Edward screamed between grunts and gasps. William responded by quickening his pace the friction of skin on skin felt amazing as William pushed faster and harder he could tell it wouldn't be long before he released his seed inside his prince claiming him as his own.

"WILLIAM!!!!" Edward cried out in pleasure and pain.

"EDWARD!!!!" William cried out as he released his seed deep inside his prince, he could feel Edward's body twitch with pleasure as he released at the same time. Minutes passed as they lay lifeless William still on top of Edward the only sounds to be heard were both of them panting.

Finally Edward broke the silence, "Oh William you are quite the talented lover."

William finally rolled off of Edward and lay down next to him so they were face to face. "I've never done that before I was worried I wasn't any good," he answered.

Edward kissed him and then said, "William you were amazing! Riding will be a bit uncomfortable for a few days but I'll think if you every time I do."

William blushed and replied "I'm going to be sore as well, I'll never forget this night."

His voice sounded a little sad so Edward quickly replied, "Don't be sad my love this was merely the first of many nights. That is if you want it to be."

"Oh yes I'd have it this way every night if I could." William answered.

Edward smiled and kissed William good night he was exhausted. "Good night my prince." William whispered, as he watched Edward nod off he felt his own eyelids growing heavy as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
